ReBootican Pie
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: Another Rip off by me. No, I can't be original, shut up. Like 'The Season Begins' a few words may not fit the tune, but oh well. I think I did a great job anyway... then again, I am an egotisit.


ReBootican Pie **__**

ReBootican Pie

A Long Time ago,

I can still remember 

How ReBoot made thousands of people smiles

We hoped Enzo and Andi would have a chance

We saw Hexadecimal and Bob Dance

In the End they where happy for a while,

But The end of ReBoot made shiver,

With saddened tears I did quiver

Bad news on boaters' doorsteps

No one could take one more step.

I don't remember if I cried,

But I'm sure that I lost my mind

Something touched me deep in side

The day I thought ReBoot died.

Oh I, I won't let ReBoot die,

Our burdens are Heavy,

But our progress steady,

And all ReBoot haters will be blown out of the sky,

And good old boaters

Will give up all their free time,

Saying "ReBoot will never die, ReBoot will never die".

Oh weren't you thrilled when Bob and Dot fell in love,

And do you believe in the user above,

If ReBoot tells you so,

Do you think Bob can sing Rock N' Roll?

Can the ReBoot music save your immortal soul?

And did you see Bob and Hex, dance Real Slow.

Well you know that Mouse is in love with him,

She kissed Ray on that Beckoned whim,

They both kicked off their shoes,

Man how we dig Megabyte and Bob's shades of blues

Most of us are young Teenage Bronking bucks

Who's dads drive nice pick up trucks,

But we thought we were out of luck,

The Day we thought ReBoot died

And we were singing,

Oh I, I won't let ReBoot die,

Our burdens are Heavy,

But our progress steady,

And all ReBoot haters will be blown out of the sky,

And good old booters

Will give up all their free time,

Saying "ReBoot will never die, ReBoot will never die".

Now for 5 years ABC had left us on our own, 

We thought our fates were set in stone,

But that ain't how it used to be. 

When the strolling Players sang for the winning team,

And Binomes were made to look like James Dean

And a Voice,

That came from Dottie

And as the AndrAIa's water game came down

Bob, Enzo and Dot would have drowned.

Then ReBoot was adjourned

It almost didn't return

But CN brought it back in March

We watched Bob Dot and Enzo picnic in the park

And celebrated after Dark

The Day we knew ReBoot hadn't died

And we were singing

Oh I, I didn't let ReBoot die

The burden was heavy,

But or progress was steady,

And ReBoot didn't die

And Good old boaters 

Gave up their free time

"Sayin' We didn't let ReBoot die"

We didn't let ReBoot die

Helper 

Skeletal

In the Heat of the Firewall Swelter

The firewall rose high and gave our Heroes shelter

8 miles high and falling faaaassstt….

The destroyed ABC's landed on the grass

The Virals tried to make it past,

But Dot and the others said, 'not so fast'.

The Mainframe air was sweet perfume,

Dot Sang a Birthday tune

They all got up to dance

But they never got the chance

Because Megabyte tried to take the field,

But Bob and Glitch refused to yield

Do you recall what was the deal?

The day we though ReBoot died.

And we were singing 

Oh I, I won't let ReBoot die,

Our burdens are Heavy,

But our progress steady,

And all ReBoot haters will be blown out of the sky,

And good old booters

Will give up all their free time,

Saying "ReBoot will never die, ReBoot will never die".

Oh there all booters were in one place,

Thinking ReBoot had gone the way of 'Lost in Space'

And would never come back again,

So CN be Nimble

CN be quick

CN saved us and did the trick

Cause ABC is the Devil's only friend

And as I watched CN take ReBoot off the line up page,

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

No web creature born in hell

Could break Ted Turner's spell

And as I saw Ronin Warriors take ReBoot Spot that night,

I boycotted CN for taking out my favorite sprites,

I heard Ted Turner laughing with Delight,

The day We thought ReBoot died

Oh I, I won't let ReBoot die,

Our burdens are Heavy,

But our progress steady,

And all ReBoot haters will be blown out of the sky,

And good old booters

Will give up all their free time,

Saying "ReBoot will never die, ReBoot will never die".

I met a girl who loved Bob's shade of blues,

And asked her for some ReBoot news

She just smiled and turned away

And I went back to the sacred store,

Where I'd seen ReBoot toys years before

But he told me, the leftovers sold out yesterday.

And in the streets Booters screamed

ReBoot lovers cried

And Fic writers Dreamed

But Not a word was spoken,

Bob's car was still broken

And the three men I admired most, 

whom I though had become computer ghosts

They caught the last portal to the coast

The day We thought ReBoot died

And we were singing

Oh I, I won't let ReBoot die,

Our burdens are Heavy,

But our progress steady,

And all ReBoot haters will be blown out of the sky,

And good old booters

Will give up all their free time,

Saying "ReBoot will never die, ReBoot will never die".

Yeah we were singing

And we were singing

Oh I, I won't let ReBoot die,

Our burdens are Heavy,

But our progress steady,

And all ReBoot haters will be blown out of the sky,

And good old booters

Will give up all their free time,

Saying "ReBoot will never die, ReBoot will never die".


End file.
